Sweet Romance!
by kurayami megami
Summary: ¡¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es el amor! Comienza contando... ¡3,2,1! ¿Este es el problema? Un dulce romance...
1. Romance!

Aclaraciones: Hetalia no me pertenece. Damas y señoritos, otra vez me presento con uno de mis tantos heteros, ya llegará el día en que publicaré un Yaoi.

Advertencia: Si no te gusta el hetero, no continúes leyendo y si lo leíste por pura curiosidad, disfrútalo.

* * *

_**Sweet romance!**_

_¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Por qué es amor? _

_¿Podría ser el inicio de un dulce romance?_

_Ella…ella me está mirando_

El joven guardó la respiración, jaloneaba sin piedad las mangas de su traje, estaba nervioso. El ceño de su rostro bajaba y no era por que estuviera molesto, detestaba que _ella_ lo observara así.

Inocente. Su mirada era tan cálida, el dulce color verde que poseía lo hipnotizaba, ¿Qué a caso no podía ser mas obvio? Se sermoneo así mismo.

-Ice…-

¡Tenia que pararla! Esos grandes ojos verdes lo estaban torturando, delicados como los de una muñeca, con espesas pestañas que se cerraban y abrían cuando parpadeaba.

-Isu-

Y su cabello dorado, desde ahí podía sentir el delicado perfume que traía, el suave aroma a vainilla. El calor subió a sus mejillas, ¡Ese no era el momento para sonrojarse! Tenia que decirle… se sentía extraño cuando lo miraba.

-¡Islandia!-

-¡¿Qué?-

Sintió un ligero golpe en la frente, noruega lo miraba inexpresivamente con un aire de molestia. Con semejante grito que había pegado, todos los se encontraban en aquella sala de conferencias fijaron su vista en el. Se encogió en la silla avergonzado, el calor en sus mejillas incrementó.

-¡Isu! ¿Qué te sucede? Noru se la pasó llamándote y no reaccionabas, ¿Te sientes mal? –

Echó un vistazo, hasta donde la joven se encontraba… ¡¿Eh! ¿A dónde había ido? Hace dos segundo se encontraba sentada…

-¿A donde se fue?-

-¿Quién isu?-preguntó el danés, mirando hacia todos lados-

El noruego apuntó hacia la salida, ella estaba con su hermano que al parecer quería irse. Estaba apunto de levantarse, no dejaría que se fuera.

-¿Te refieres a la pequeña Liechtenstein?... ¡No me digas que…!- El noruego lo calló de un golpe antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase. Pudo imaginarse tantas cosas en aquella mente de adolecente que tenia, pero _¿Eso…?_ Tal vez podía sentir ese afecto con su hermano, ella le causaba una reacción diferente, Lo inquietaba demasiado hasta el punto de no interesarle nada más.

-Eres un idiota, esas cosas no se gritan-

-¡Pero noru! ¡Esto es algo que todos deben saber!-

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre esto? Es vergonzoso…-

-¡claro! Pero si necesitas ayuda, ¡solo llama al gran rey y el te dará consejos!-

-Idiota…-

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la salida, ella se había ido. Suspiró pesadamente y su rostro volvió a tomar la actitud neutral de siempre, se sentía menos presionado. Sus ojos viole sacios distinguieron a lo lejos una pequeña tela en el lugar que la joven había dejado vacio _¡Olvidó su pañuelo!_ Pensó, y rápidamente se levantó para cogerlo, se lo regresaría tan pronto la pudiera volver a ver.

Incluso tocar esa suave tela le producía un hormigueo en el estomago, ¿Podría ser este, un nuevo sentimiento?

* * *

ASKDJDFJH! Hello my friends! Aquí Kura se reporta con un proyecto en marcha y no, no es sobre la dominación mundial(¿?). Les traigo aquí un Fic sobre una pareja que comenzó a gustarme por ver tantas cosas en DA (¿) y es super tierna. ¡No me maten por lo que mas quieran ;A;! soy fan del NoruxIsu, pero mi lado hetero me convenció de escribir esto.

Muy cortito, yo sé, pero apenas es el comienzo :B! y me pareció un poco aburrido, no se nada sobre isu pero hago lo que puedo y si me salió Ooc, DIGANMELO y lo corregiré. Basado en el Opening de Yumeiro Pattisiere Sweet Romance es muy linda la rola, los que quieran aviéntense a escucharla.

Reviews, criticas, amenazas de muerte(¿) son bienvenidas.


	2. ¡trouble!

como lo prometí ;D aqui traigo el new capitulo de este proyecto mio, espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfruté escribiendo.

**advertencias:** ¿Hetero? ¿Confuciones en los sentimientos de un adolecente? ¿Moecidad?

** Curiocidades ¿?:** me encanta escribir testamentos D: (?). Este capitulo se llama Trouble (Problema en ingles, para básicos como yo) y está basado en la cancion de Never Shout never! Im in trouble, una muy MUY linda cancion se las recomiendo~ y de ella gané inspiración para escribir, así que si quieren, escuchenla mientras leen esto e imaginense a Ice así (¿?).

**aclaraciones: **hetalia no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

_

* * *

__Baby! Baby! Cada vez que nuestras miradas se encuentran, este dolor en mi pecho sigue aumentando…_

Liechtenstein suspiró, mientras caminaba sujetada al brazo de su hermano. Durante aquella reunión, que con trabajo con siguió convencer al suizo de ir, sintió una mirada sobre ella. No le era incomodo, tal vez ese podría ser un nuevo amigo, pero un cosquilleo en el estomago le hacia sentir extraña y Vash no había pasado por desapercibido aquello.

_vamos, Lily_

Tan sobre protector como siempre, el suizo no podía dejar que su pequeña hermana fuera mirada tan descaradamente, Llenaría de plomo al desgraciado que osó en hacerlo.

Tan solo pensarlo la rabia comenzaba a llenarle la cabeza de infinitas ideas, cada una de ellas retorcida y cruel ¿Dónde había sacado ese lado sádico suyo?.

Miró su reloj, _¡Es tarde! _Llegó a susurrar, tenia que encontrarse con su viejo amigo Roderich y sabia perfectamente que no le gustaba que llegara tarde, el austriaco era muy estricto con la puntualidad. Maldijo, un susurro apenas audible, y salió corriendo, dejando a la chica en el pasillo de aquel gran lugar.

-¡Perdóname, Lily! Tengo que ver a roderich, ten cuidado cuando regreses a casa y ¡no hables con extraños!-

La joven sonrió. Levantó la mano despidiéndose con una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza a cada petición de su hermano.

-_me pregunto…_-

No es que quisiera desobedecer las ordenes que le habían dado, pero la curiosidad de volver a entrar a esa reunión eran demasiado grandes para su razón. Deseaba instintivamente descubrir a aquella persona que la había estado mirado, ¿habrá encontrado su pañuelo? Una pequeña estrategia que la húngara le proporcionó una vez y en varias ocasiones habían dado resultado.

Sus pies se movían por si solos, justo hacia la sala de conferencias a la cual su hermano le dijo que no volviera.

-_Un poco mas…_-en un instante todo se había vuelto negro ¿Qué pasó? Un embriagante aroma a colonia de varón inundó su mente, perdiéndose unos segundos. Parpadeo varias veces, alguien se había interpuesto entre ella y la puerta ¡Justo cuando para su llegada no hacia falta mas que nos centímetros!.

-Disculpe-

Suave, la voz era suave pero no era de mujer.

-no, discúlpeme a mi – respondió sin mirar al chico.

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, hasta una mano se posó delicadamente en su hombro, temblaba. Miró a su acompañarte, Tez pálida, blanca como la nieve de las montañas en invierno y unos Ojos violetas profundos, trataba de no hacer contacto visual con ella. Lo reconoció.

-D-dejaste esto cuando te fuiste, lo recogí…- Alzó el trozo de tela blanca, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-así que eras tu- Tomó entre sus finas manos la tela y la apretó contra su pecho- _Island…_

Escuchar su nombre con aquella voz le hizo estremecer. ¿Sabia quien era? ¿Se refería a que sabía…? ¡Oh Diablos! Mataría al idiota de Dinamarca por gritar tan fuerte sus intimidades. Intento disimular una sonrisa, era demasiado malo en eso y solo consiguió una mueca de incomodidad total.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Estaba en un problema, _En un grabe problema_.

-…-

-¡tu rostro! Estas rojo, ¿te sientes mal, Ise?-

No podía controlar sus emociones, justo pensó en huir, pero lo vería como un bicho raro, era demasiado linda…

-_Tiene mi corazón echo un nudo_- Maldijo mentalmente,- _estoy maldito…_

Sintió como una mano acariciaba su rostro, ella lo miraba con preocupación. Fue demasiado para el, tuvo que salir corriendo cual alma que se lleva el diablo.

-¡D-disculpa!-

-¿a caso dije algo malo?- se preguntó con inocencia la pequeña rubia, observando como el chico corría a toda velocidad.

Tocó de nuevo el pañuelo que ese encontraba en sus manos, y en su mente vio la imagen del islandés.

_Cuanto daría… por verte otra vez_

_

* * *

asdfkjdfj-explota por tanta moecidad ¿?- bueno, gente hermosa que dejó review, no pensé que llegara a tener pero ASD gracias por hace que me equivoque xD. Este proyecto se lo dedico a una buena amiga que conosí en un foro y junto con otras amigas empezamos a rolear hetalianamente(?) se que ama el hetero y esta pareja en especial, por eso mismo se lo dedico x3 ¡ASÍ ES DESU! esto es para ti ;D si lo llegas a leer KURA TE QUIERE DEMACIADO Y POR ESO ESCRIBE ESTO! (¿?)  
_

gracias a todas/os lo/as que leen, me hicieron muy feliz con sus review :D! si algo me salio Oc diganmelo.

Kura~


	3. Talvez?

**perdon por no subir esto antes pero asd D: aqui esta **

* * *

-hermano-

La pequeña Liechtenstein estaba emocionada, gustosa de haberse encontrado con el joven nórdico y divertida por haberlo visto correr tan rápido, a veces podía ser un poco mala.

-¿si?- La miró algo sorprendido, podía ver que estaba mas alegre de lo normal, pensó en no tomarle importancia pero la curiosidad le picaba la mente-

-hermano, ¿podría ir más seguido a las reuniones?-

-no es que esté en plan de hermano sobre-protector pero, ¿podría preguntar cual es la causa de ese interés?-sonrió, sabia que no seria nada malo…

-oh, por nada en especial, quería ver a un amigo -

Esto estaba mal…

-¿Qué-e clase de amigo?-pronto, esa sonrisa suya se volvió una mueca de terror.

-el vive muy lejos y la única oportunidad que tengo de verlo son las reuniones, además, tiene una gran familia y me gustaría conocerlo mas -

¿Qué clase de amigo seria? ¿vivía muy lejos? ¿Gran familia? A caso se refería a… ¿Rusia?

-¡No dejaré que te vayas con un psicopara desquiciado!-

-¿pero de que hablas hermano?-sorprendida, retrocedió un poco, ¿Ice un psicópata? Pero que clase de cosas decía el suizo-

-¡ese loco de Iván y su trio de subordinados lacayos! Jamás volverás a ir, son peligrosos!-

-…-cubrió su boca, ahogando una carcajada, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, no pudo aguantar la risa- ¡pero que estas diciendo, onii-san! Me refiero a Island, no a Rusia- divertida, colocó una mano en su hombro-

-eh?-

-me gustaría visitar a Islandia, hablé con el hoy, bueno…fueron unas cuantas palabras y salió corriendo, pero pienso que es un buen chico-

-¿buen chico?-todo era demasiado repentino, le llegó de golpe la sola idea de que la joven hubiera hablando con un chico-léase masculino, macho, hombre- sin el a su lado, por cualquier _cosa o situación_.

-y bueno, choqué con el sin querer…-

-…-Las palabras no salía de su boca, su menté estaba colapsando poco a poco ¿Lily había conocido a un chico?¿había hablado con el?¿Lo había tocado? ¿¡Que clase de hermano era! La dejó sola por unos minutos y enseguida se le acercó un –hombre, macho, chico, masculino- y luego se quejaban de que era demasiado sobre-protector-

-¿Onii-san?-

-dame un segundo…-susurró, y se sentó en donde pudo por que era capaz de desmayarse ahí mismo.

-¿Lo pensarás?-

-L-lo pensaré-palideció, la pequeña asintió alegre y salió tarareando una cancioncilla que al suizo le encrespó mas los nervios. Tomó lentamente su revolver y un aura oscura lo rodeo, su mano temblaba- tendré que hablar muy seriamente con ese nórdico…

* * *

Lili subió a su habitación, mas que alegre por que su hermano le dijo que lo pensaría, escuchar eso viniendo de el era una buena señal, nunca había dicho un tal vez, siempre era un no o un si y eso le daba una posibilidad. Tendría que buscar que ponerse ¿No? Estar preparada por si el suizo le decía que si y no tener que andar con las prisas de buscar un buen vestido para la ocasión.

-si llevo el uniforme, me confundirá con un niño…-

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, era lo que menos quería. Buscó entre sus cajones desesperada. Nada.

-Y el dilema de toda chica es no saber que ponerse- suspiró, tal vez le pediría algo prestado a la húngara, ¿Por qué se esforzaba en verse bien? Sonrió para si misma, las chicas son coquetas por naturaleza y su caso no era la excepción.

Después de todo, tenia que Llamar su atención ¿No?

* * *

Islandia miraba el techo de su habitación, no sabia que hacer, ni si quiera como empezar, había huido cobardemente cuando intentó hablarle y fue demasiado estúpido que solo alcanzó a balbucear unas cuantas palabras.

¿Qué clase de vikingo era? Se suponía que no tenia miedo a nada y si ya la tenia ``en su mira´´ , debía raptarla y casarse con ella, ¡OH! Pero había un pequeño detalle, mas bien, un rubio y bien armado detalle que podía llenarlo de plomo en menos de lo que el decía _Let__'s __giftast _(1).

Solo le quedaba una opción y no era algo que le agradara, pero era la unica persona sin cerebro y con la valentia suficiente como para enfrentarcele al suizo._ Danmörk (2)_Aunque suecia tambien era una opción.

* * *

**gracias chicas ;D por dejar review, me levantan mucho el animo y DESUUUUUUUUUUUUUU tanks, esto es por ti ;A; sin tus imagenes y rol por msn esto no se me habria ocurrido.**

**Esta ultima parte es el inicio del siguiente capitulo, Din le dará consejos al inocente Ice y habran problemas (¿?)  
hace unos dias leí un fic muy lindo de esta pareja y me devolvio lo que me hacia falta cuando empezé a escribir esta historia, esta pareja es muy linda pero si es demaciado azucarada no tiene el mismo efecto, y en eso me equivoqué, todas queremos ver a un vash histerico y a un noru no tan feliz, espero llegar a escribir una escena asi.**

** (1)Casémonos-en Islandes-  
(2)Dinamarca-en Islandes- **

**tanks for read, ¿Review? **


	4. los consejos de Dinamarca part 1

_bueno, gracias a todos los que escribieron review y debo aclarar que mi word está fallando asi que si tengo faltas de ortografia es por eso (¿?) _

_Hetalia no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes _

* * *

Ayudame! Ayudame! Que no hay vuelta atras, ¿Pero donde debo estar al principio?

-asi que haz venido a mi, querido Is-

-uhm...-lo miró con pesadez, tampoco era que quiciera estar ahi. Dicen que el amor cuesta y ahora lo estaba pagando.-

-muy bien, para empezar quiero que digas ``dinamarca es el mejor conquistador y rey del norte´´-

-Muerete...-susurró con el ceño fruncido, esto comensaba a irritarlo.-

-ya lo dirás, ya lo dirás-Suspiró y se plantó frente a el, examinandolo minuseosamente- bien Isu, ¿dime cual crees que es el primer paso para llegar al corazón de una chica?

-...no se ¿por que crees que estoy parado frente a ti?- detestaba las preguntas demaciado obvias, tal vez habia sido mala idea-

-el primer paso sobre todo es la seguridad en uno mismo, imponersele y que admire tu grandesa ¡que note que estas ahi! Por que si no, jamas lograrás nada-sonrió triunfante, el menor lo miró algo convencido pues el discurso sonaba razonable.-¡ muestrame tu grandesa Is!

-...-Fijó sus frios ojos en el danés, sin quitar el semblante serio que tenía. Intentó sonreir, pero una cara bastante parecida a la de suecia la sustituyó- ¿Dinamarca?- pero el grandioso y asombroso rey ya habia huido.

-M-muy bien, mejor hagamos otra cosa- sonrió forsozamente de lado, juró a ver visto algo de Berwald en el chico.- Un hombre siempre debe saber escuchar, eso es lo que ellas quieren, pero en tu caso es lo contrario ¡Armale una converzación hombre! –plameo su espalda- Fingiremos que yo soy una chica, armamé toda una conversacion...

-...-maldijo unas cuantas cosas en islandés, ¿acaso esto no se podria poner mas extraño? Miró avergonzado al mas alto y abrio la boca pero las palabras no salieron-

_-¡ohhhh! Pero si eres tan lindo, Isu-_canturreo con una voz mas aguda- _cuentame algo de tu hermosa familia ¿no conoses a ningún danes guaaapo y fuerte? _

-No podia, NO aguantaba tanta idiotéz del mayor, pero por odín ¡Lo estaba intentando! Dinamarca no fue la mejor opción y de eso se acababa de asegurar. Si no paraba, hiba a explotar-...

-_vamos estira la boquita, mua mua!_ –fruncio sus labios y se hacercó al islandes, aquel solo lo miró con terror y lo empujó con la fuerza que tenia-

-¡estas mal de la cabeza!-

-yo solo queria ayudar-

-¿que está pasando aqui?- _¡¿noruega? _Pensaron ambos, el albino los obserbaba visiblemente molesto, habia escuchado los gritos de islandia desde abajo y la sola idea de que su hermanito y el idiota danés estubieran juntos lo sacó de sus casillas.-

-yo solo lo ayudaba, noru-

-¡me quisiste besar!_-_

_-¡_Fingiamos que era una chica!-

-¡no voy a besarla apenas la vea, idiota!-

-callense...-

-¡p-pero noru!_...-_

-Isu, ¿Por que no me pediste ayuda a mi? –un aura oscura rodeo al noruego, el tambien conosia un poco sobre temas del amor y estaria dispuesto a ayudarlo. El islandés lo miró avergonzado, su hermano no era exactamente el tipo de persona que tiene interés en ese tipo de cosas.

-Si quieres podemos vestir a noru de chica ¿No seria mas facil?-

-Idio...- No pudo terminar aquella frace, el danés se le avalanzó encima con una falda en mano [dios sabe donde la sacó] y terminó donde no queria. El menor se dio una palmada en el rostro ¿por que tenian que complicarlo todo?

-era necesario que tu tambien te pusieras falda, Denmark? –

-¡muy necesario!Noru y yo actuaremos como dos chicas de colegio...-

-yo no voy a hacer nada de eso-

-esto es tan...vergonzoso- le dolia la cabeza, nunca debio pedirle ayuda a dinamarca, lily era una chica menos complicada y no necesitaba demaciado.

-_¡oh Isu, hay algo diferente en ti! - _

-¿por que hablas así, idiota?_-_

_-_me concentro en mi papel de una chica enamorada, noru-

-¿pueden ponerse un pantalon?Creo que fue suficiente por hoy...-

-¡pero si nor tiene lindas piernas!–

-...-

El grito del danés fue escuchado hasta el otro lado del mundo, despues de que el noruego le propiciara un golpiza. El albino suspiró, hasta puffin tenia mejores consejos que esos y metodos menos ortodoxos ¿hasta que punto llegaria para lograr hablarle? Aun le faltaba un problema por resolver y esté, tenia una escopeta en mano.

* * *

well, otra vez gracias a los que apoyan este fail intento de fic y ¡feliz fin de año! :3 pansela genial

review?


	5. Los consejos de Dinamarca part 2

Genteeeee, hola! lamento no haber publicado esto antes y ausentarme tanto tiempo, peroo no había tenido la oportunidad de conectarme a fanfiction D:

**Advertencias: **primero que nada, las faltas de ortografía. Gracias a que mi word anda fallando y que escribí este pedazo corriendo, puede que hayan faltas muy graves y feas D:

Segundo, puede haber mucho maltrato hacia Din xD, lo amo mucho pero...

gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegran.

* * *

-¡S-Suiza!-

Con frio y un gran abrigo, el rubio apuntaba a un muy asustado finlandes, quien al parecer no tenia idea de lo que pasaba y lo unico que entendía era que su vida corria un grabe peligro si no contentaba al rubio.

-¡No hize nada, lo juro!-

Suspiró pesadamente y bajó su arma de alto calibre al ver que tino estaba demaciado asustado, tratando de calmarse y contando hasta diez, le relató su problema. Comprensivamente, el nordico lo escucho muy atento, aunque no le encontraba problema alguno.

-Pero suiza-san, no entiendo su problema, ¿le parece tan malo que ellos dos se vean?-

-si- respondio sinceramente- Lily me pidio que lo pensara, realmente quiero decirle que no-

-Pienselo un poco mas, tal vez solo quiere ser su amigo-

-¿Un amigo se te queda observando en silencio y cuando intentas hablar con el, huye?- alzó una ceja, algo molesto.

-e-eh... Isu es bastante tímido-

-Mi arma lo estará apuntando-

-¡Eh! No recuerdo que le haya hablado alguna vez a una chica, ya sabe, está en esa etapa...-Rió nerviosamente, noruega lo odiaría para toda la eternidad si dejaba que convirtieran a su hermanito en queso suizo.

-Los estaré vijilando muy de cerca-invadió el espacio personal del finlandes- pero Muy MUY de cerca –

-m-me queda claro...-El albino temblaba como gelatina, apenas se fuera el rubio armado correría directamente con Noru y ver si podía solucionar algo. Le alegraba que por fin el islandéz dejara de ser tan frio y mas que le agradara una joven tan adorable como lo era Lily, pero tendría que enfrentarse a las certeras balas de vash.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Islandia, como si su vida estubiera en peligro o algo parecido, prefirio no prestarle importancia y concentrarse en lo que sería su segunda leccion de _como conquistar a una chica_.

-Bien, ya que noru nos interrumpio en ultimo momento, tenemos que pasar a la siguiente face- sonrió con algo de malicia, el oji azul se encontraba frente a un espejo y al rededor de el, muchos peines, Algo de goma para el cabello y vaselina .

-¡Hora de un cambio de Imagen!-

-si haces algo estupido con mi cabello, le diré a suecia que tu fuiste quien rompio toda la vajilla de Finlandia- El mas alto tragó en seco imaginandose la cara que pondría el sueco al enterarse.

-No te preocupes, ¡dejaselo Todo al Rey!-

Tan solo cerró los ojos, prefería evitarse la parte de ver como el danés realizaba su _magia_ . Se quejaba cada vez que sentía un brusco jalón de cabello, a lo que el mayor le respondía: ``la belleza cuesta!´´y el sonido chirreante del gel junto con el peine le incomodaba.

-¡¿quieres ser un poco mas delicado, imbecil?-

-tranquilito Isu, ya estoy terminando-

El Danés lo miró triunfante, Islandia buscó desesperadamente el espejo para ver la maravillosa obra de arte del mayor. Tenía algo de miedo, no quería mirarse, pero finalmente cerró los ojos y lo colocó frente a su rostro.

-...¿Pero que?-

-¡te vez tan guapo!-

Su cabello ahora estaba totalmente en punta, imitando perfectamente al de la sonrisa estupida, dejando su frente al descubierto y destacanto sus ojos azules.

-¡No voy a salir así!-

-Pero si te vez tan baronil, ¡las mujeres se te pegarán como moscas!-

-¡me creerán estupido por igualarte a ti! –

-¡no hay nada mas sexy que el rey nordico!-

-¿que estan haciendo ustedes?-Otra vez el noruego se presentó frente a ellos, su vida no podía ser mas terrible en esos momentos . –Isu...¿que rayos te hiciste?

-¿se ve muy candente verdad?-

-¡cierra el pico dinamarca!- Gritó abochornado el islandés, Noruega tan solo lo miraba seriamente.

-podemos quitarlo con agua-

-haslo rapido, por favor- rogó, el noruego lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó justo a la ducha. Intento removerlo, pero la goma no caía.

-¿que utilizaste para pararlo, denmark?-

-El embase dice...``Pegamento´´-

-...-

**-¡¿como se te cruzó por la mente usar eso en mi cabello?**-Isu lo miró euforico, no podía salir de su casa así, nunca jamas, Lily no podía verlo en esa cituacion.

-¡tomé lo primero que ví, lo juro!-

-cada día me sorprende tu nivel de idiotez…-

-No está tan mal, dice que caerá en unas horas-sonrió, como si no pasara nada.

-Juro que si salgo de esta, te mato- gruñó, ¿Qué dirían los demás cuando lo vieran?, y esto solo le pasaba por pedirle consejos a Dinamarca.


End file.
